The Damon Diaries
by Lizzy100
Summary: A few sequels mainly centered on Damon.
1. Vol1: Journaling

**April 5, 1864**

It's so strange being a new vampire. All the things I can hear, see, sense, and smell that I couldn't as a human. Katherine, the woman that I so dearly love, was the one that sired my brother and I last night. Apparently, she loves both of us very much. So much that she sired the both of us. It's bad enough that I had to watch him when I was a mortal. Now I'll have to keep him out of trouble in the afterlife, too. As I was saying, it's strange being a vampire. The plus though, is nobody messes around with you. Anyone that you want, you can kill. I already killed three maidens last night. Oh the blood! When you drink human blood, it's like sweet candy. It tastes so good. And it heightens it when they're afraid. Such fear. I love it. I get to live forever because of their blood. I'm free. Katherine Pierce freed me when she sired me. No longer will I have to listen to father. No longer will there be rules to abide by. I'll never see my family ever again. My human family, I mean. After all, Katherine, Stefan, and I are a family. That's what she says. And that we have to stick together.

 **December 22, 1864**

There was a raid in the village last night. Father found out what Katherine is. Stefan told me that he tried his best, but he wasn't able to win. They took Katherine. I could only watch from the shadows of an ally with my brother, as they took Katherine and others away in a carriage designed for prisoners, pulled by horses. I've lost her. The only love in my life. I want revenge. I want to rip those humans apart and drink them dry. I want to torture them one by one. Stefan though, always the sensible one, says I shouldn't. I know he's right like always. But he also says that Katherine won't be coming back. I won't give up. I'll search for her for the rest of my existence until we're together again. I'll find her. This I vow.

 **March 25, 2009**

Stefan and I have been watching her. This girl. She has every trait of Katherine. Her face, her beauty, her looks, and her voice. But her smell. She's human. She smells nothing like Katherine. Yet, we both can't help but to love her in more ways than one. Her name, as we have heard been uttered, is Elena Gilbert. I would like to take a closer look, but I won't. It's too dangerous. I don't want her to find out what both of us are. Vampires.


	2. Vol2: In My Veins

It's a dark night as I walk down the streets of Albany, New York alone. My name is Damon Salvatore and I am a vampire. Not like my younger brother Stefan Salvatore. He prefers to prey on forest animals, while I would rather be like other vampires who drink human blood. To be honest, I haven't seen or heard of my brother since 1868. He's weak compared to me. Any vampire that drinks animal blood instead of human blood is weaker than vampires like me. But I don't always kill. I only take enough to satisfy me if I feel like it. And then I compel them to forget me and what I did before leaving them. And I do love drinking and a good party. It's a good combination. Don't you think? It's my idea of a good time. I'm used to it.

You're probably wondering how we so happened to both become vampires. Well, there was this girl we both were very fond of. We loved her so much. But in my mind, she was mine. No one else's. I loved her. Katherine Pierce. I'll never forget her. We never knew she was a vampiress until she gave us each a reasonable amount of her blood and told us. Stefan was the first one to turn. When I found out that he was going to tell our father that Katherine was a vampire, I tried to persuade him not to. It was useless.

My brother and I tried to help her but were stopped by our father. I blamed him, but I knew if we had the chance to save her, we had to work together. So I put aside my self pity and we tried to find her, but couldn't. So we figured she was dead. Especially, one sunny day, when we found her dress lying near a tree. Even her necklace was there.

I only turned because I was forced to. It was in the middle of a war and I was in my blue soldier uniform. I was fighting alongside my fellow soldier men. The next thing I knew, I was shot and fell on my back, dropping my rifle.

As I lay there, knowing I was dying, there was my brother. He knew I was dying, too. Instead of letting me die, he did the one thing he wanted to do. Give me his blood so that I would become a vampire. I didn't want to, but he insisted on it. So I became a vampire to satisfy him. And now look at me. I'm a vampire having a time of my life. Even though I am though, I still keep my promise whenever we meet up. Because he made me a vampire and Katherine died, I vowed to make his life miserable for eternity.

After we both were vampires, Katherine's maid Emily, gave us each a lapis lazuli ring in favor of Kat. Kat had told her to give us each a lapis lazuli ring, apparently. Kat is what I loved calling her. But only in private. Stefan never knew.

I'm walking down the desolate streets in a place where alleys are everywhere, when someone comes up behind me and stabs a stake in my gut from behind, catching me off guard. Then he throws me across the pavement and I land on my back in pain.

I look up at him in agony, as he casually starts walking towards me. I want nothing more than to pull it out, but it's been a couple days since I've fed. My healing will be too slow for me to not bleed out. I know my attacker well. I was once close to death because of him. Stefan and I barely escaped. I know I'm in danger as he saunters over to me.

Through the pain in my gut, I'm able to say his name.

"Klaus."

"Hello, Damon."

He gives me a wicked smile and then everything goes black.

I'm not sure how long I was unconscious, but I'm weak from blood loss and hunger. I feel like I'm going to pass out again. I'm barely coherent. I can barely comprehend where I am and what's happening. I'm chained to a wall by my wrists in a basement. Klaus is watching me as I suffer in pain.

As flashes of Katherine come, I close my eyes. Then it's like a vision or dream. I see Kat standing in front of me. She's just as beautiful as I remember. Like an angel. We're in a pasture of green grass with hardly any trees.

She smiles and I do likewise.

We look at each other with so much love.

"My sweet Damon," she says, standing before me so close we can kiss.

"Katherine."

And then we do kiss.

I know it's not real, but I can't help it. I'll always love her. I have no strength left to fight, anyway. So why try? I just want to give in and let her take me away to where she now dwells.

"I should go."

As she walks away, I try to call her back to me.

"No! Kat! Don't leave me!"

She stops to look over her shoulder at me.

"I'll never truly leave you, my Damon. I never did. I'll always live in your memories. I'll never be forgotten."

Then everything disappears to be replaced by darkness.

"Katherine," I murmur.

"Drink," I hear Stefan say.

I feel the familiar liquid as I drink. It's nourishment unto me. Even if it does taste differently from what I'm used to. It's my brother's blood.

I open my eyes to look up at him.

He takes his wrist away and helps me to my feet and out.

I'm thankful for him saving my life.


	3. Vol3: Sunrise

**Beginning**

My name is Damon Salvatore and I am a vampire. My younger brother, Stefan Salvatore, and I were Sired by Katherine Pierce in 1864. We're different now. My brother and me. My brother drinks the blood of forest creatures. I like to mock and make fun of him about that and it's fun, but I very seldom do. We only became vampires because Katherine, our Sire and lover, loved us both.

I'm much different and stronger than my brother. I drink human blood, but I don't always kill. I simply compel them to forget they ever saw me. My gift is compulsion. My brother's is too, but he doesn't like to use it. My brother has always been the sensible one, while I'm mostly the opposite. But no matter how much we fight, hate, and despise each other, it all comes down to one thing. We're family. Brothers. The same blood. We would do anything to save one another.

In the beginning of our unlives, we were the same. We both fed off of humans. Mostly women. Pretty, young maidens tasted the best. We were reckless when we were young. Stefan even slaughtered an entire village. Then we got ourselves back into control. That's when things changed completely for us. We went our separate ways and he began feeding on forest animals. I kept on with my diet of human blood. Our brotherhood is complicated. It always has been. You couldn't possibly understand. Not unless you have the same relationship with your sibling. It'll never change.

We're different from other vampires. Katherine gave us each a lapis lazuli ring. As long as we wear it, we can walk in the sun. But without it, we'll burn and die in the sunlight. Katherine had a ring just like ours. She lost it when she was captured during the vampire raid.

Katherine wasn't the only one that loved both of us. We both loved her too. But she chose my brother over me, even though I'll always love Kat. I've moved on, though. I love Elena Gilbert now.

 **Love Circle**

It's a beautiful day in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I'm in the Salvatore boarding house having my daily shot glass of blood. My brother hasn't come home yet. He gave himself up to Klaus a year ago. An Original Vampire. You're probably wondering what the difference between an Original Vampire and everyday vampire is. An Original Vampire is a descendant from the very first turned vampires. A regular vampire is like what you see in movies. Like Katherine. Dracula would be considered a mix between an Original and regular vampire, going by how he acted and how he became a vampire.

Elena Gilbert and I are upset by the fact that we lost him. I spent centuries doing my best to protect him. Now he's gone. Even freed from Klaus' compulsion he's gone. He's never coming back. I lost my only brother, while Elena lost her love life. But now i'm her love life too. We both know it. I spent centuries hiding my feelings so I wouldn't get hurt again. Katherine hurt me by not choosing me. Now I can open up. Show and tell my feelings to Elena, not afraid to get hurt. She would never hurt me like Kat had. We love each other too much. But I can see through her that there's a part of her, a small part, that will always love Stefan.

 **The Warning**

I set my glass down, now finished with my daily blood for the morning. Then a scent comes to me when she walks in and closes it behind herself. Elena. I smile inwardly and then turn around to face her, as she walks up to me.

I stop.

No. Wait. It's Katherine Pierce.

"Katherine," I say.

"Damon. Listen, I have news. I figured I should warn you."

"I'm listening. Warn me about what?"

"Stefan's being reckless. He's killing Klaus' hybrids. He's making him angry. Klaus just gave the word. He's sending hybrids after you. I'll try to knock some sense into Stefan. If he won't listen to Klaus, maybe he'll listen to me. I don't want either of you dead."

"Thanks for the warning."

She rests a hand gently on my cheek.

She looks into my eyes and I do likewise.

"Is it so wrong for me to love you both?" she asks me.

"No, Kat. It's not."

I slowly reach up and take her hand off my face, holding it.

We stare into each other's eyes.

I didn't realize she still loved me until now. After so long, I still love her, while she loves both of us. But unlike before, I can see in her heart deep down, that if I didn't love Elena, she would choose me.

"You should go. I'll pass the warning onto Elena," I say and then kiss her forehead.

"See you later, my Damon," she says, as she leaves.

I smile, as she closes the door behind herself. She never changes. She never did change. She used to call me 'My Damon' and 'My sweet Damon', back when the three of us were together as family.

 **The News**

It's a dark night, as I drink a shot glass of liquor. Alcohol. Wine. Then Elena walks in, closing the door behind herself.

She walks up to me.

"Damon, hi."

"Hey."

I wish I didn't have to tell her what Kat told me, but we made a promise to never keep secrets from each other. Elena and me. And I keep my promises. Always. I don't like lying. I hate lying. I would rather say what I have to.

I look at her.

"Elena."

"Yeah?"

"Katherine came by this morning."

"What is it?"

"She has news. Stefan angered Klaus. Klaus wants Stefan to stop killing his hybrids, but he won't listen. Klaus is having hybrids come after me. Katherine is going to try and knock some sense into my brother."

"I hope it works. I can't bear to lose you. Never. I don't know what I'd do without you here."

She wraps her arms around my neck and rests her head on my shoulder. I know what she means. She probably would've been dead by now, if I didn't exist. A very long time ago.

"I won't let anything happen to me. I promise you that, Elena. I love you too much to let myself go," I reply, arms around her, breathing in her exquisite, familiar scent. Her human scent of innocents. I love her too much. I could never be selfish with her.

 **Happy Ending**

It's a beautiful night, as I sit on my couch, beer bottle in hand.

Kat walks in and I look up.

She walks up to me.

"Any good news?" I ask.

"Yeah. Stefan's done being reckless. You're safe."

"Thanks, Kat."

"Any time, Damon."

She walks out.

I go to stare at the fireplace, into the flames, standing. I let the beer bottle drop to the floor and smash into pieces.

I smile.

"He's slowly coming back. We never actually lost him."


End file.
